


Along for the Ride

by saunteringsnake



Series: Like Humans Do [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aziraphale is Very into the Bentley, car puns lol, crowley has a dick and a vagina, zira has two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteringsnake/pseuds/saunteringsnake
Summary: “It’s not just that… It’s having my hand on your stick shift. Sitting in the driver’s seat of your Bentley. I know how you feel about this car." Aziraphale placed his hand back on the gear shift, running his thumb over the grooves of the numbers. "It’s, ah, well... I find it... incredibly intimate,” he finished in a low voice.





	Along for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to doyouwanttotouchthesky, light_in_the_sea, person_with_a_cool_name, and friendlyneighborhoodtransguy01 for encouraging this debauchery ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is the explicit version of a chapter from my fic Like Humans Do

“Ok, hold that. Don’t let up until I tell you. Now go ahead and move your hand… here.” Crowley placed his hand on top of Aziraphale’s and guided it forward.

“Like that?”

“Yes, that’s the spot, right there. Ok, ease up now… Slowly. Good, and now work that, there. Delicate. Yes! Like that...”

Aziraphale obliged, but he was decidedly anxious. They started to move. “Am I going too fast?”

“No, that’s just right, angel, in fact let’s speed up a bit now.”

Aziraphale nodded resolutely.

“Ease up here, and try more there. A _bit_ more forcefully. Good. Now move your hand again, down here this time,” Crowley said patiently, moving Aziraphale’s hand slightly lower.

“Is my grip ok? The angle, I mean,” Aziraphale asked as he moved his hand. They sped up.

“Mmm, yes. You’re doing great, darling. Go like this for a little longer, then let’s slow down.”

"This feels nice, actually, I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"You're doing amazing, angel, you're such a quick learner," Crowley praised him.

They kept going at that pace for a while.

“Shall I slow down now?”

Crowley nodded, biting his lip.

Aziraphale was moving more confidently now, having found his rhythm. He pressed down hard, just like Crowley had told him, moving his hand at the same time.

“Wait, angel-”

Crowley groaned. Aziraphale gasped.

And the Bentley stalled out.

Crowley engaged the parking brake and cut the ignition so they could try again. Crowley had been spending the past hour teaching Aziraphale to drive stick shift in his car, and the angel was just starting to get it.

“Oh, darn, I was so close that time!” Aziraphale huffed.

“You were doing really well! The hardest part is shifting into first gear and you did that beautifully. You just forgot about the clutch when it came time to stop, that’s a mistake anyone could make,” Crowley reassured him.

Aziraphale was a bit breathless and flushed. “There’s just so many steps! It’s rather exhilarating, though. I get why you like it…” 

“Nothing quite like having your hand on the stick shift, eh?” Crowley asked, leaning back and resting his arm on the open window.

Aziraphale flushed a little deeper and continued more seriously. “It’s not just that… It’s having my hand on _your_ stick shift. Sitting in the driver’s seat of _your_ Bentley. I know how you feel about this car." Aziraphale placed his hand back on the gear shift, running his thumb over the grooves of the numbers. "It’s, ah, well... I find it... incredibly intimate,” he finished in a low voice. _The_ low voice that Aziraphale saved for long nights and whispers and hands curled in sheets.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale's deft fingers. He started to actually process how he felt having Aziraphale in the driver’s seat of his Bentley, back against his seat, feet on his pedals, hands on his wheel. The gears ground to a halt in his head and he swallowed.

“So, it’s pretty sexy driving my car is what you’re saying?” he responded hoarsely in a failed attempt at breeziness.

Aziraphale nodded stiffly, glancing sideways at Crowley, and then looking straight ahead. Crowley tried very hard not to think about a certain other stick shift that was sitting just on the other side of the Bentley's. The space in the car seemed to shrink. Aziraphale absentmindedly continued to thumb the gear shift, and Crowley pretended not to be watching. They sat in silence for a moment, staring out the window at the abandoned parking lot they had found far outside the city for these lessons. A bee buzzed past, and the grass growing from the cracks in the concrete quivered in the wind.

“Wanna fuck?” Crowley suggested.

“Oh, heavens yes,” Aziraphale agreed, undoing his seatbelt shakily.

The demon was already clambering over the console to straddle Aziraphale’s lap. They kissed urgently, hungrily. Crowley pressed his chest against Aziraphale's, pinning him against the leather seat. Aziraphale’s hands automatically reached up to squeeze Crowley’s ass, which was also covered in leather. Aziraphale kissed his way down Crowley’s jaw, his neck, and his chest. Crowley threw his head back with a groan, already starting to rock his hips. His back scraped against the steering wheel in the confined space. Aziraphale slowed just long enough to reach between their legs and pull the handle to slide the seat back a bit. The angel reached for the lever on the side to tilt the seat back as well, but Crowley put his hand over Aziraphale’s.

“No. I wanna ride you just like this, in the driver’s seat,” Crowley growled. He rolled his hips long and slow, demonstrating. He had put in the effort to configure his downstairs and his erection was already straining against his impossibly tight pants.

“ _Ah_ , yes,” was all Aziraphale had to say, but the flush of his cheeks betrayed how very into that he was. 

He untucked Crowley’s T-shirt, sliding his hands up under the jacket, the vest, the shirt to press into the small of Crowley’s back. Crowley arched into the touch with a light hiss. There was always something a bit less human and a bit more animal, a bit more demon about Crowley when they fucked and Aziraphale _loved_ it. He nuzzled into Crowley’s chest, breathing in his scent: a combination of the Bentley’s leather seat, gunpowder, and something sweet that he had never pinpointed. Ripe fruit hanging in the sun? He kept inhaling and running his hands up the demon's ribcage.

Crowley’s hands gripped the sides of the Bentley’s seat for balance as he slid against Zira’s thighs. As wonderful as this felt, he wanted more and the angel still hadn't bothered with any kind of genitals. Crowley ground down with his hips as a hint to the angel that he really wanted something to grind _against_. He didn’t seem to get the memo, so Crowley stopped thrusting and ran a hand down Aziraphale’s chest to palm at the front of his slacks. This earned him a whimper, but no cock. Satan, this angel was dense. 

“Zira, give me something to ride _on_ ,” Crowley finally demanded.

“Sorry, love, got caught up in the moment. I’d lose my head if it wasn’t-”

“Some time today, _please_ ,” Crowley begged.

The angel was immediately coy at this slip up.

“Oh, saying please? Such a _nice_ demon,” Aziraphale teased him, now not giving Crowley what he wanted on _purpose_.

Crowley exhaled loudly through his nostrils and snaked his tongue out. It was forked, longer than a human’s, and he knew how to use it. He noticed Zira’s eyes widen. _Gotcha_. He grabbed Zira’s chin and leaned in, curling his tongue around the angel’s ear. He retracted it slowly, torturously, leaving Aziraphale gasping and clinging to the front of his jacket. Crowley blew on his ear and Zira shivered, unraveling underneath him.

“Now,” Crowley whispered, “give me your fucking cock and I’ll make it worth the effort.”

Aziraphale nodded with his eyes still squeezed shut, panting, and Crowley felt him grow underneath him. Crowley rewarded this good behavior with a kiss, moving his mouth soft and slow and sweet the way Aziraphale loved. He ran his tongue along the angel’s upper lip, and they moaned into each other. Zira tasted sweet like cocoa with whipped cream and something else he couldn’t figure out. Some kind of fruit tart, sitting in the window of a French patisserie? Crowley bit Aziraphale's lower lip, sucking on it, trying to discern the flavor.

Aziraphale’s hands slid down to grip Crowley’s hips, as dangerous and sharp as a pair of fangs. He pulled down on Crowley and lifted his own hips, doing anything possible to get more friction without simply melting into one another. Crowley chuckled a bit at this and braced one hand against the roof of the car, drilling himself down and they both hummed at the pressure. The Bentley started to rock in time with their thrusts.

“Clothes off?” Aziraphale eventually managed to get out when Crowley moved to kiss his neck. Crowley had mentioned riding and he was _quite_ keen for that bit at this point.

Crowley nodded and stilled, pressing his forehead to Aziraphale’s, his hands coming to rest on the angel’s chest like a kind of prayer. They each miracled their own clothes off. Aziraphale’s ensemble appeared neatly folded in the passenger seat with the shoes on the floor in front. Crowley’s shoes and pants were in the backseat, his shirt and jacket in the boot, and his scarf and socks ended up somewhere outside of the car entirely. Crowley was about to start moving again but-

“Ah, ah! These as well,” Aziraphale protested. He gingerly removed Crowley’s sunglasses and placed them in the passenger seat, too.

“I still don’t get why you always do that,” Crowley muttered, leaning back against the bottom of the steering wheel with arms crossed, avoiding eye contact. 

“And I’ve told _you,_ my dear,” Aziraphale said, running his hands up the demon’s sides, “that I like to see you. All of you.”

Crowley looked out of the window, still tense and vulnerable like a snake during shed. 

Aziraphale gave him a moment to wallow on his insecurities about his Fallen state before deciding to cut the bullshit. 

“ _Crowley…_ I like to see you seeing me. Seeing the desire in your eyes… it thrills me." Aziraphale trailed his fingertips along the demon's thighs. "It reminds me that despite my softness and my goodness, you still _want_ me... sexually. Nothing else makes me feel so… ” The angel found himself lost for words.

Crowley finally looked up at him, expectant. 

“Your eyes make me feel like I’m in the driver’s seat,” Aziraphale concluded, grasping the base of Crowley’s cock and squeezing it. Crowley gasped and relaxed into the touch a little.

“But-”

“Oh, for the love of God, Crowley, I’m saying your damned snake eyes get me hot and bothered like _nothing_ else. Can we please get back to the task at hand?” Aziraphale exclaimed. He looked pointedly down at Crowley’s dick which was growing harder in his fist at the praise.

“Oh, nice, yeah, cool, cool, cool,” Crowley pattered, his brain finally taking Aziraphale’s jumpstart, his pistons starting to fire red-hot again.

Crowley made to sit back up, ready to lower himself onto the angel's cock, but Aziraphale placed a hand on his chest. Seeing Crowley laid out so tantalizingly made him want to try something else first.

"Actually… I do believe _I_ am the one driving today, am I not?" Aziraphale drew himself up tall. He somehow gave off the impression that he was still fully clothed. "Make yourself comfortable there, dear, and I'll take you for a spin."

"Hhhhh?" Crowley exhaled and blinked rapidly. The angel sometimes got these bursts of confidence, but this time Crowley was truly thrown for a loop. _Dear Lord, bless this car._

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the unmoving Crowley and then scrunched his nose. The steering wheel now had a padded cover and when Crowley leaned back to test it he found that the horn had been disabled. Aziraphale untucked Crowley's legs and then positioned the demon with his ass balanced on Aziraphale's knees, back against the steering wheel, one leg resting on the console, and the other hiked up over Aziraphale's shoulder. Crowley dumbly allowed himself to be manhandled, not quite sure where this was going. There were only a precious few inches between the angel's cock and the demon's opening, but Aziraphale made no move to enter.

"Now then," Aziraphale continued, "let's see if those lessons paid off. One hand on the stick shift… " Aziraphale pushed aside Crowley's raised leg to grasp his dick. "And my other…" his left hand slid up the demon's thigh and between his legs. "My other releasing the clutch." Two of his fingers found Crowley's entrance but Aziraphale was caught a bit off guard. "A vagina day, dear?"

Crowley shrugged. "It's not what I set out to do, but I'm not bothered."

"It seems you're a _little_ bothered," Aziraphale hinted, sliding his fingers through the wetness. 

"Well... bother me more, then," Crowley dared, lifting his chin and looking down his nose. 

Aziraphale's lips curved in return and he began to move his hand along Crowley's dick. His thumb made lazy circles around the head. He continued to tease around the demon's entrance, slipping just the tip of a finger in and then back up to trail his wetness along the underside of his cock. 

Crowley closed his eyes, basking in the sensation. "Mmm, feels good, angel."

Encouraged, Aziraphale tenderly slid two fingers into Crowley's cunt. Crowley bit his lip a little, but relaxed as Aziraphale curled his fingers like quotation marks, easily finding his sweet spot. At the same time, Aziraphale started to jerk off Crowley's dick, but still deliberate, taking his time. 

Impatience was one of Crowley's many vices. He lifted his hips, thrusting roughly into Aziraphale's hand. Aziraphale allowed this for a moment and then let go. Crowley grunted in frustration.

"No backseat driving. We're going at my speed for this one, so you'll just have to lay there and take what I give you."

Crowley hissed at this, but whether in protest or pleasure, Aziraphale wasn't sure.

"Who said demons had the corner on torture," Crowley rasped. His eyes went a darker shade of hellish. 

Aziraphale's cock twitched at this ever so slightly. He flushed and Crowley grinned broadly, but before the demon could say anything Aziraphale flexed his fingers expertly inside of Crowley. Crowley moaned deeply, his hands coming up automatically to grip Zira's forearms.

"Now, if you've decided to behave yourself, I'll continue," Aziraphale said primly.

Aziraphale often topped, but this dominance was uncharacteristic and rare. And Crowley _liked_ it, far more than he would ever dare say. "I suppose- I suppose I could behave… for like, a minute."

"Good boy," Aziraphale murmured. The first time Aziraphale had ever called Crowley that he had come instantly so the angel only used it as a special reward. The demon's cock began to leak pre-cum at the praise. Aziraphale took Crowley's dick once more and pumped it firmly and quickly. He began to stroke his fingers inside Crowley in time with his other hand, drawing out sighs and gasps from him.

" _Hell, Zira,_ that's hot, _don't stop,"_ the demon prayed to the one God he believed in.

"No, I actually rather think we'll switch into the next gear," Aziraphale suggested.

He slowed the hand on Crowley's dick, taking the time to lavish attention from the base to the head. He pulled out his two soaking wet fingers from inside Crowley and regarded them, casting the demon a sidelong glance. Crowley was transfixed, unblinking, pupils blown wide. Eyes still on the demon, Aziraphale slowly slid his tongue up between his fingers, perfectly in time with the hand on Crowley's cock, moving from the base to the tip. Crowley stopped breathing.

"You know, out of all of the many sweet things I enjoy eating, your cunt my very favorite indulgence," Aziraphale admitted, his eyes dripping with lust.

" _Jesus,_ fuck me, Zira, please," Crowley begged, throbbing with need, hips stuttering a little involuntarily.

"In a moment, dear. I'm not done with my dessert," the angel said with feigned innocence. With that, he popped both fingers back in his mouth and sucked _hard_. 

Crowley came, arching exquisitely against the steering wheel, hot cum pouring up his stomach and chest. Aziraphale didn't even have time to react, he could only watch the gorgeous creature come undone before him. Gasping and empty, Crowley slackened. He slowly brought up a shaky hand to run through his hair.

"Well that was…" Aziraphale began, surprised.

"-embarrassing." Crowley finished, surprisingly ashamed for a shameless being.

"No, darling, it was… well, rather lovely. I didn't think I was being sexy enough to, ah, cause such a response. I'm quite flattered."

"Bully for you. I'm a mess," Crowley grumbled. He was about to snap his fingers to miracle away his cum, but Aziraphale caught his hand.

"Wait, dear. Allow me." He threaded his fingers through Crowley's and rested their hands on the dashboard. Then he bent over and started licking every last drop of cum off of Crowley's chest. The demon hummed approvingly. The hum caught in his throat however when Aziraphale quickly snuck several fingers into his still wet cunt. 

"Fucking hell, 'Ziraphale, you are- the definition of insatiable," Crowley choked out. 

"I prefer _generous_ ," the angel sighed, before sucking on one of Crowley's pert nipples. 

Crowley became entirely incoherent as Aziraphale finger fucked him into oblivion. It was a wonder that the angel hadn't Fallen, considering what a talented sinner he was. Aziraphale continued sucking and biting Crowley's nipples until they were peaked and wet with saliva. He sped up with his fingers and added more pressure, hitting Crowley's sweet spot over and over again. Crowley's free hand gripped Aziraphale's shoulder, nails digging into his soft flesh. 

"Zira, 'm gonna-"

"Go ahead, love, come for me…"

Crowley curled inwards this time, shoulders hunching, head bowing, legs pulling in. His walls rippled around Aziraphale's fingers as he rode out his orgasm. 

Aziraphale kept moving, coaxing out every last bit of pleasure. Only when Aziraphale was very sure that Crowley was finished did he stop and pull out his fingers.

"H… how many was that? Felt like you were filling me completely," Crowley panted.

The angel dutifully held up two fingers.

" _Seriously_? Those things are are magic, angel."

"I've always had a knack for sleight of hand," Aziraphale jested.

Crowley snorted, but he was too far gone to contest this. When he had recovered enough, he propped one elbow on the dashboard and regarded Aziraphale hungrily, licking his lips. "You're an excellent driver, my angel. Where would you like to go next?"

"Well I got a bit distracted by the scenery, but earlier there was a mention of you riding and I'd like to... revisit that." He tried to retain his self-control from earlier, but the slight breathiness in his voice gave him away.

"Hmm, that can be arranged. I do so love to ride on your… bicycle?" Crowley asked hopefully, looking down at Aziraphale's cock.

"Such a greedy demon. One isn't enough for you?"

Crowley just leered, waiting.

Aziraphale drew in a deep breath, and on the exhale a second cock began to grow above the first one, as though he were inflating it with his breath. "Before you start work on some kind of second opening, I'd like to try it a little differently this time. If you'll just, ah, go ahead, but leave yourself like that."

Crowley quirked an eyebrow, but got back up onto his knees, his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders. He idled, waiting for divine guidance.

Aziraphale decided to warm up the engine. He placed two hands on the demon's shoulder blades and scratched wicked lines down his back. Crowley leaned into him, groaning into his ear. (It had taken several years for Aziraphale to wrap his head around _hurting_ Crowley in order to please him, but the response had always been overwhelmingly positive.) 

Their cocks bumped against each other and began to grow hard at the contact. Crowley rose up on his knees, dragging the top of his straining cock against Aziraphale's soft stomach. They both gasped as it sprang upwards, the tip of it so unfortunately out of the reach of Aziraphale's mouth. Crowley slid back down leaving a few drops of pre-cum on the angel's stomach, like a chain of islands in a forgiving sea. His cock just barely brushed Aziraphales' before raising himself up again. He did this twice more, both of them hard and shaky with want. He hovered over the angel's twin cocks, unsure which he was meant to choose. 

"The lower, dear," Aziraphale instructed, noticing his hesitation. Aziraphale took Crowley's hips and helped guide him, until he was buried to the hilt in Crowley's hot cunt. Aziraphale's exposed cock pressed deliciously against Crowley's and they both shivered in tandem, which made the sensation all the better and all the more unbearable.

"Hng… good… good idea, angel," Crowley managed to gasp out. He was afraid to move for fear that he would come instantly.

Aziraphale nodded. He placed one hand on the demon's waist and the other on his cheek and kissed him, a mixture of desperation and comfort, like a million of their kisses before.

Crowley placed both hands on the back of the angel's neck and he began to move. The sheer amount of friction was enough to have them both seeing stars. Aziraphale's lower cock swelled inside of Crowley and his upper one slid pleasurably against Crowley's cock. Crowley rolled his hips and they both threw their heads back, Crowley groaning and Aziraphale making little gasps. Crowley rutted his hips and Aziraphale thrust up into him, each getting more erratic in their movements. Crowley's cunt was slick with wet. They pressed their stomachs flush against each other squeezing out every ounce of pleasure.

Aziraphale wormed a hand between them to grasp both of their cocks.

" _Yesssss_ ," Crowley hissed. He ran his hands up to tug on Aziraphale's golden curls in approval.

They both fucked Aziraphale's hand, hard and dirty, their cocks throbbing against each other. 

" _Crowley_ , I'm-"

" _Fuck, angel_ -"

They came, hot and fast. Crowley's cunt pulsed around Aziraphale's cock and Aziraphale unloaded in him, filling him with cum. At the same time, Aziraphale gave a final jerky squeeze with his hand and their cocks came hard, each spilling cum onto the other's cock and stomach.

Ascending to a different plane of existence was easy for celestial bodies, but this was something else entirely. They were both trembling like a wing in a windstorm, and they clung to each other to ground themselves as they came back down. The sound of Crowley's ragged breath in his ear would've made Aziraphale hard all over again if he wasn't so spent. He used a last little burst of energy to miracle away their cum. (He liked eating sticky things, he hated _being_ sticky.)

Crowley began to try to extract his limbs, to stretch his legs, but the Bentley seemed snugger than ever.

"Backseat?" Aziraphale suggested.

"Backseat," Crowley agreed.

Aziraphale gave the demon a little smack on his bony ass as he clambered over the console.

"Zira, what the heaven has gotten into you?" Crowley laughed. "Did you Fall when my back was turned?"

"I'm telling you it's this infernal car," Aziraphale grumbled. He opened the door of the Bentley and entered the back seat from the outside, both too clumsy and too refined to clamber through the middle. He moved Crowley's pants to the passenger seat and collapsed into the seat next to Crowley. "All of this leather and danger and chrome. Every inch of it is _you_! It's like being inside-"

" _Yes?"_ the demon interrupted with glee, mind in the gutter because that was where he lived.

"Oh? Oh goodness! You naughty thing, that is not at _all_ what I meant!" He squirmed under Crowley's burning gaze. "Not what I meant, but there is a grain of truth in it," he sighed.

"Is that why you hate riding in my car? Impure thoughts?" The demon purred. He was spread-eagled as one could possibly be in such a confined space, reveling in the feeling of bare flesh on leather.

"No, I hate it because you are a lawless madman who looks at _me_ more than the road ahead."

"Those are also all of the exact reasons you love me, you know," Crowley smiled softly, running his hand along the angel's thigh.

"I do know," Aziraphale responded, stroking his cheek. 

They snuggled up, finding themselves becoming more horizontal. They ran their hands over each other, intending to keep it chaste until Crowley's fingers found themselves a _bit_ too far up Aziraphale's thigh and he gasped.

"Seems there's still gas in the tank," Crowley smirked. "One more for the road?"

Aziraphale was already tangling his hands in Crowley's hair. "I wouldn't mind going around the block again."

"Angel, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

~*~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Looking forward to writing more >:)


End file.
